Siobhan Smythe
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book charactersCategory:New 52/Characters | aliases = Silver Banshee | continuity = DC Universe New 52 | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Ireland Queens, New York City, New York | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Supergirl'', Vol. 6 #6 | final appearance = | actor = }} Siobhan Smythe, also known as the Silver Banshee, is a fictional antagonist and a recurring character featured in the 2011 comic book series Supergirl by DC Comics, as well as the Supergirl television series on CBS. She first appeared in ''Supergirl'', Volume 6 #6 in April, 2012. She first appeared on the TV series in the season one episode, "Truth, Justice and the American Way". On the TV show, the role of Siobhan Smythe was played by actress Italia Ricci. Biography Siobhan came to New York City to escape her homeland of Ireland due to family issues. Her father died when she was young and her mother had only recently died which caused her to seek a new life in what she considered the "greatest city in the world". After arriving and settling down in Queens she inadvertently found herself face to face with the city's newest threat, Supergirl. Instantly understanding her language, and after a short tussle with the authorities, she escaped with the help of Supergirl. Figuring that they needed each other and striking a fast friendship, the girls returned to Siobhan's home where they got to know each other properly. Siobhan decided to bring Kara to her latest band gig, and while playing music at the club, Siobhan's father, the Black Banshee. Siobhan revealed that she was, in fact, the Silver Banshee, and together they tackled her unrelenting father. DC Comics Wiki; Siobhan Smythe (Prime Earth); History. Notes & Trivia * * Siobhan Smythe is based on the character of Siobhan McDougal, also known as the Silver Banshee, who is a DC Comics super-villain, and a foe of Superman. The character was created by writer/artist John Byrne and first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #595 in December, 1987. * Silver Banshee was re-introduced in DC Comics continuity under the "New 52" brand in ''Supergirl'', Volume 6 #6. This is the first time the character has been identified as Siobhan Smythe. * A live-action version of Siobhan Smythe appeared in the CBS television series Supergirl. She was played by actress Italia Ricci. Appearances Supergirl Vol 6 # Supergirl Vol 6 6 # Supergirl Vol 6 7 # Supergirl Vol 6 8 # Supergirl Vol 6 9 # Supergirl Vol 6 10 # Supergirl Vol 6 11 # Supergirl Vol 6 13 # Supergirl Vol 6 14 # Supergirl Vol 6 21 # Supergirl Vol 6 23 # Supergirl Vol 6 28 # Supergirl Vol 6 29 # Supergirl Vol 6 31 See also External Links * * Siobhan Smythe at Wikipedia * * Siobhan Smythe at the Supergirl Wiki References Category:Silver Banshee